My Little Brother
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: While he is a counselor at Camp Half-Blood, Percy meets someone who is in fact very close to him. Will he care for this person, or dismiss them? Warnings: AU, disabled OC, possible OOC characters, Cerebral Palsy, T to be safe! Disclaimer: Percy & the Olympians are not mine! Request and idea by percyjackson135!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was a request from percyjackson135, who asked for this to be written a while back. It is now started! I just hope I didn't disappont you too badly, percyjackson135!**

Percy had had his fun at Camp Half-Blood and was now a counselor there. Had been for two years now. In those two years, he had seen many different kinds of kids. Children of Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and so on. He had seen able-bodied kids as well as disabled kids. That was why he wasn't shocked when Charles Beckendorf- who was head counselor of the camp- came to him asking for him to come and meet a little boy who was the son of Hephaestus and had Cerebral Palsy.

When he got to the meeting hall, he was surprised to find the child was only eight or so, and so upset he couldn't speak but one word, which he repeated over and over to the adults circled around him.

"Mommy, Mommy..." he sobbed.

Percy was appalled, and so hurried to the chair where the child sat, glaring at the other adults in the room, "What in the name of Zeus have you done to him?! Stop it, you're scaring him!" he then turned to the boy, who was gripping the hand he had placed on the chair's armrest with inhuman strength, "Hey... hey, shh..." to comfort the boy, he ran a careful hand through soft brown hair, "I'm Percy, can you tell me your name?"

"P-Phillip..." the boy hiccuped, turning blue eyes on Percy, who smiled at him, secretly wondering who this little boy reminded him of.

"Perseus," Percy turned to face the very serious face of Charles Beckendorf, "This is Phillip David Jackson, son of the God of Blacksmiths, Hephaestus. He has Cerebral Palsy-"

"W-wait a minute," Percy stood from his squat slowly, "You said Jackson."

"That is correct. You see Percy, Phillip is your younger half-brother."

Percy could only turn and stare down at the boy in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What?_" Percy turned back to Beckendorf, his mouth gaping in disbelief, "N-no... Mom would have told me-" he lost his voice and just swallowed thickly, staring down at Phillip, who just stared back, his eyes glistening with adoration for this man he had been told was his big brother, and hope that he would be accepted by him despite his disability. At the look in those baby blue puppy dog eyes, Percy softened, and knelt down again, "You are cute though," he ruffled the boy's brown locks, earning a giggle and a lopsided smile.

"Big Brother?" Phillip asked hopefully, wrapping one small hand around Percy's wrist of the hand that was still in his hair.

"Yeah, Little Dude, I'm your big brother," Percy reassured him with a grin.

Phillip's eyes became wet with happy tears, and despite the lack of control in his legs, he launched himself into Percy's arms, sobbing and kissing his cheek over and over.

"I found you, I found you," Percy heard amidst the tears, and bent his own head onto Phillip's shoulder, holding him tight.

* * *

That night, after Percy had been told that Phillip was now his priority, and therefore he would be in the Hephaestus cabin from now on, Percy was tucking Phillip into his special single bunk.

"Are you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom again?" he asked cautiously. He had been informed that Phillip had little control of his bladder and bowels at night, so they had started a routine at night just for this purpose.

Phillip looked thoughtful, and then smiled his lopsided smile, "No. But I don't wanna sleep, Percy. I'll miss you."

Percy smiled, "I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning. Then we'll go swimming!"

"Yay!" Phillip squealed, his tone kicking in.

"Shh, shh," Percy laughed as he brought a finger to his own lips, "Time to go to sleep now, Little Dude."

Phillip giggled at the nickname, and then turned over with Percy's help and fell to sleep. Only after he was sure his charge was comfortable did Percy change into his own sleepwear and lay down on his new cot. But it was only after a prayer for guidance to his father that he felt at peace enough to follow his new little brother into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down, Little Dude, we'll get in the water soon enough," Percy reassured his struggling, overexcited little brother as Phillip strained to reach out toward the otherwise empty pool. Beckendorf had made sure to close that pool off to other campers for the day when Percy had gone to him with the request.

"Water, swim, water, swim! Eee!" Phillip squealed, the sound reverberating off the pool's walls and hurting Percy's ears, though he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled, finally doing the last latch on Phillip's swim diaper and making sure his floaties were secure before picking him up.

"Relax, Phillip. See, we're in the water now. I'm going to let you go now, okay?"

With a sad nod, and one last nuzzle into Percy's bare chest, Phillip unlaced his arms from around his brother's neck before Percy set him down and steadied him while he floated in place for a minute or two. While Phillip loved to swim, he loved his brother even more, and had said so several times in the short while he had been awake.

Finally, Percy broke away from his baby brother and swam a short distance away. Phillip looked around himself as if looking for something- or someone- his expression lost and similar to that of a little puppy.

"C'mon, Phillip, I'm right here, just swim to me. I'm right here."

Phillip started to swim dejectedly toward Percy, eyes and head faced downward. But for some reason, as Phillip was swimming his way, Percy noticed he wasn't getting anywhere, and the water in the pool was becoming choppy with waves. Then the unthinkable happened. With one desperate cry of "Daddy!" Phillip went under.

Cursing under his breath, Percy dove under the water's surface. But someone else got to Phillip first. Hephaestus came up from the waves with Poseidon's help, and he cradled his son in his arms. Percy could one stare up at the two gods, speechless.

"Daddy! You saved me!" Phillip squealed, hugging his father close.

After greeting his son, Hephaestus handed Phillip to his most trusted friend, and bent close to the water, peering at Percy.

"Who are you, Human?" was said with a measure of disgust, "Why do you have my son?"

"Heph," Poseidon said in his calm, wave-like voice, "This is my son, Perseus."

"Percy's fine. Uh, Sir," Percy added as an afterthought.

Hephaestus eyed him, "Were you trying to drown my boy, Perseus? You must know that water is not his element."

Percy nodded hurriedly, "I know, Sir. It was an accident, Sir."

"Who are you? Why do you have my son?" Hephaestus asked again, gruffly.

"I'm a counselor here, Sir. I was chosen to be Phillip's aid. Turns out we're half-brothers. How and when did you know my mom?" Percy responded with a heated glare of his own.

"Percy..." Poseidon rumbled warningly.

Percy turned to his father, "Did you know about this? About him and Mom? And why didn't she tell me I had a brother?"

Poseidon softened at the confusion in his son's voice and features, "I did not, Percy. But what your mother does with her time is her business, not mine. And I'm sure she didn't tell you to protect you."

"Oh, so you're just going to applaud her for taking another guy into her bed? No, scratch that, another _god_? I thought you loved her. I thought you loved me..." and the next thing Percy knew, he was rushing to get out of the pool, and running along the wet, tiled floor. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of the pool door slamming as it bounced off the tiled walls. Then he slid to the floor and sobbed.


End file.
